A hectic life, but she loves it
by JunoTwilightfan47
Summary: Rick/Mel. Mel reviews her life with Rick, and their children. One shot; complete


**Hey ya'll..... I just wanted to post this random story for you Mel/Rick fans out there, since there aren't many fics about them. Enjoy. Oh BTW, its sort of in the future.**

Melinda Gordon-Payne groaned as her ten year old son, Max Colin Payne, rushed passed her just as she was carrying a frying pan with bacon in it.

She then dropped it by accident.

"MAX! What did I tell you about running in the house?!" she yelled, and Max looked upset.

"I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to, I swear!" her little boy's bright blue eyes filled with tears and Melinda cooled down.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's been a long morning, and mommy's really tired."

"Do you want me to clean the mess up mommy?"

"No, Max, its fine, you just get ready for school. Mommy will clean it up." Max looked uncertain, so Melinda gave him a smile. He smiled back, and Melinda kissed his red hair, then he went upstairs.

She sighed, then picked up the mess.

Once she was done, her only daughter came in the kitchen, texting her friend on her blackberry.

"Emilie-Elizabeth Alexis Payne, I told you already that you aren't allowed to text at this time of day. Now, go and put it in your room before I take it away." her nine year old rolled her eyes.

"Daddy says I'm allowed."

"Well, don't listen to Daddy, he doesn't have that many good parenting skills like I do." Emilie-Elizabeth smiled, amused.

"Ok." her daughter hugged her and left.

Then, a few minutes later, Melinda went upstairs to tell her children to hurry and get ready, since she needed to drive them to school in twenty minutes.

She went to the end of the long hallway to her oldest son's room.

She was about to knock, but there were huge yells from inside. Mel jumped, surprised. She then went in.

Her oldest son, Preston Alexander Payne, (who is thirteen) Max, and her second oldest son, Andrew Bruno Payne, (he's twelve) were surrounded around Preston's laptop. Preston and Andrew were still in their PJ's, and begun jumping up and down.

"What the hell is going on here?" Melinda whispered, trying not to wake up her husband.

But it was too late, her three boys already gave Rick a wake up call.

Rick appeared next to her. "ANDREW! Why aren't you and Preston ready?!" he yelled.

"Preston's friend sent him a link for this site of this guy who can guess whatever you think and everything by just typing a question in!" Andrew responded, his brown eyes growing in excitement.

"Well, can you ask him what me and Dad are feeling now?"

Max typed the question in. "he says you're angry."

"Exactly. So get ready, and quick. If you all get detention for being late, I will not care." answered Mel.

Everyone stopped moving. "Ok, everyone, out of my room!" Preston yelled, and Max and Andrew rushed out.

Melinda and Rick stayed. "I hope you learned a lesson." said Rick, looking down seriously at his thirteen year old.

"Yes sir! Now can I have privacy, please?" Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Preston."

"Thanks mom!" then, Rick and Melinda left. Once her and Rick were alone in their large master bedroom, she laughed.

"What? Is Mr. Wellings from across the street naked on his front porch again?" Rick asked.

"No. I just find its still funny we ended up with four kids when we barely wanted one."

"You and me both." responded Rick, just as he kissed her cheek.

"we used to call them 'our little accidents', but now I'm happy that we had them all. Life is never boring, and they are all nice, sweet, and polite."

"Except that time when Andy mooned my old boss, Drake Isaac, when he was five! Good times, good times."

"Don't remind me! But it was a good time for him to do it, since it was the night you got that huge promotion. You became Drake's boss, so he couldn't fire you." they both laughed, until Emilie-Elizabeth came in to inform them that the boys were ready to go.

Mel kissed Rick good bye, then she drove her kids to Grandview Academy.

On the way back, Melinda looked back on life. She thought of her divorce to Jim Clancy, right after the horrible plane crash of May 11th. They got divorced because of huge fights from everything to having kids (since she didn't want any at all) and to financial problems. They were unhappy together, and clearly not meant-to-be.

But then, there was Rick Payne. She met him at one of his lectures, and they went to a diner and talked until three in the morning. She enjoyed his company, even if he annoyed the hell out of her with his sarcasm and millions of jokes. She went to go see him a few more times and finally they kissed and the spark was so huge it nearly killed her.

A year later, they were married, and soon came Preston, since they decided to give parenting-hood a chance. But then, a year later, Andrew came, two years later, Max, then one year later after that, Emilie-Elizabeth.

Life for Melinda became so stressful, she took drugs to give herself more energy. But she became a drug addict, and Rick sent her to rehab and got a nanny for their kids.

Melinda returned and everything was perfect, or nearly perfect. A year after she came back, Rick got a huge promotion at the University, so they're very well off.

"I wonder how I got so lucky." Melinda wondered out loud to herself, and she begun thinking about her kids.

All of her boys have flaming red hair, but Emilie-Elizabeth has really dark brown long and straight hair. Emilie has light blue eyes, so does Max. Preston and Andrew have her eyes. They are also all very smart, and intelligent like Rick.

Also, Andrew and Emilie-Elizabeth are closer to Rick, and Preston and Max are 'mommy's boys'. Andrew and Emilie are sarcastic, fun, and loud like Rick, and Max and Preston are quiet and sensitive like her...

Melinda jumped out of thoughts, and she parked in front of her antique store. She stopped the Cadillac and sighed.

Yes, her life is dramatic and busy, with four kids, but she wouldn't want it any other way.

**The End!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry if it was really bad.**


End file.
